What A Waste
by SerenBunny
Summary: Queen Beryl gets hold of information about the Sailor Scouts. ONE-SHOT! COMPLETE!


**Title:** What A Waste

**Rating: **PG

**Summary:**Queen Beryl gets hold of information about the Sailor Scouts. ONE-SHOT! COMPLETE!

**Distribution:** and anywhere else you want but a link please!

**Feedback:** YES please!

**Genre:** AU / Documentary / General

**A/N:  
****SerenBunny:** This is something I made up when I was looking at my Sailor Moon DVD's and noticed that they gave a LOT of information about the scouts, and what would happen if Beryl ever got a hold of the information before Malachite was dusted?  
**Kitten:** This may be more than a one shot, a sort of AU if you guys wan, just say so in a review KK!**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Since I am not Naoko Takeychi, Andy Heyward, Junichi Sato, Louis Hurtbusie, Fred Ladd, Takanori Arisawa, Tetsuya Komoro, Kazuo Sato, Rob Summers, the owner of DIC or GMTV, I do not own Sailor Moon. All I do own is the plot and **Evil and Other Dark Things** organisation!

* * *

In the dark, dank pits of a castle, deep in the freezing cold bowels of Antartica, something sinisterwas hunched over a piece of 12 by 4 inch paper before it beginning to read aloud a report. 

"It has been brought to the attention of the Evil and Other Dark Things (**EAODT)** that the Sailor Scouts and their comrades where nothing but a bunch of brats. The following is information that we have collected over the last 10 years or so which concludes to the ideas of the heads of departments of Evil And Other Dark Things organisation:

**Scout Name:** Sailor Moon  
**Real/Human Name:** Usagi Tuskino/Serena

**Date of Birth (DOB):** 6.30  
**Blood Type:** O

Once known as Princess Serenity, the Moon Princes of the Silver Millennium Kingdom, Usagi has now been reborn as an average high school student. Not only Usagi, but also the Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion, and the rest of the Sailor Scouts were reborn. Even though Usagi had forgotten her past, with Luna's help, Usagi has learned how to transform into Sailor Moon to fight for justice.

**Strengths:** Kind, loyal, willing to follow most things through.  
**Weaknesses:** Crybaby, accident prone, not very smart and lazy.

**Scout Name:** Sailor Mercury  
**Real/Human Name:** Ami Mizuno/Amy

**DOB:** 9.10  
**Blood Type:** A

Ami is definitely the brightest scout and the brains for the Sailor Scouts. As Sailor Mercury, Ami is able to use her special VR glasses and pocket computer to analyze and solve puzzles. She also has some specialized water attacks to aid her friends. With her 300 IQ, Ami studies hard in order to become a doctor just like her mother. When she isn't studying, she loves playing chess, reading, and playing with computers.

**Strengths:** Loyal, willing to follow most things through after analysing them, very smart.  
**Weaknesses:** Shy, takes time to analys situations.

**Scout Name:** Sailor Mars  
**Real/Human Name:** Rei Hino/Raye

**DOB:** 4.17  
**Blood Type:** AB

Rei is a junior high school student and a Shinto Priestess at her grandfather's shrine. As Sailor Mars, her specialized fire attacks are the most effective of the Sailor Scouts. And with her supernatural powers as a priestess, she is a formidable opponent. Being a little temperamental has lead to numerous fights with Usagi. The kinds of fights that only prove how close they really are.

**Strengths:** Mentally strong, loyal personality.  
**Weaknesses:** Hot tempered, often tries to become leader of the sailor scouts.

**Scout Name:** Sailor Jupiter  
**Real/Human Name:** Makoto Kino/Lita

**DOB:** 12.5  
**Blood Type:** O

Makoto is, by far, the most physical of the Sailor Scouts. She tends to attack using her own martial arts rather than her awesome electrical attacks. When her scary reputation of being a violent tomboy, who would have thought that she loves cooking and baking most of all? Not only is she a wonderful cook, she is also a very talented figure skater.

**Strengths:** Loyal, gook cook, very strong, willing to do anything to save her friends (including sacrifice of life).  
**Weaknesses:** Easily distracted with male worriors, head strong, not very smart.

**Scout Name:** Sailor Venus  
**Real/Human Name:** Minako Aino/Mina

**DOB:** 10.22  
**Blood Type:** B

Before there was Sailor Moon, there was Sailor V! Mina as, Sailor V, and her guardian cat, Artemis, fought crime for sometime in England before returning to Japan to meet with the other Sailor Scouts. Being the most fashionable of the Scouts, its not difficult to believe that she dreams of becoming an idol star. In the meantime, she enjoys spending her time acting, shopping, and watching romantic movies.

**Strengths:** Loyal,able to come up with plans in battle, willing to do anything to save her friends (including sacrifice of life).  
**Weaknesses:** Easily distracted with male worriors, can get easily confused,not very smart.

**Scout Name:** Chibi Moon/Mini Moon  
**Real/Human Name:** Chibi-Usa/Rini

**DOB:** UNKNOWN  
**Blood Type:** UNKNOWN

A sassy, naughty, mischievous kid that has come from the future to save her parents, the King and Queen of Neo-Tokyo. Little did she know that her parents were once a pair of young teenagers named Darien and Serena. This bratty kid is constantly bickering with her mother, Serena. They act more like sisters than mother and daughter. Even though Rini ignoresSerena and insults her, Rini really loves her parents. With her newfound powers, she aids her mom as Mini Moon defender of love and justice.

**Strengths:** Loyal, hard to capture.  
**Weaknesses:** Head strong, can be turned evil easily.

**Scout Name:** Sailor Uranus  
**Real/Human Name:** Haruka Tenno

**DOB:** 1.27  
**Blood Type:** B

Haruka is more of a 'tomboy' than Makoto. She dresses like a boy and enjoys flirting with girls. Even though her love is reserved for her friend, michiru. As sailor Uranus, haruka is a very stern and sometimes callous individual. However, there is no doubt that she fights for love and peace like the other sailor scouts. When she isn't off fighting evil, she enjoys car racing and hopes to, one day, become a professional race car driver.

**Strengths: **Very strong - both mentally and physically, loyal, able to make plans during battle, willing to do anything to save her friends and loved ones (including sacrifice of life).  
**Weaknesses:** Willing to compromise to save someone (mostly Sailor Neptune), head strong.

**Scout Name:** Sailor Neptune  
**Real/Human Name:** Michiru Kaio

**DOB:** 3.6  
**Blood Type:** 0

A fairly wealthy girl, Michiru owns her own mansion and has a strong leaning towards the arts. She enjoys playing the violin and swimming which attests to her title as Sailor Neptune. Her personality, like Haruka, appears standoffish, as if she were better than the other Scouts. However, after several battles, she has grown to respect her other scouts. Her love for Haruka is obvious and there have been multiple times where she has risked her life to save her loved one.

**Strengths: **Strong - both mentally and physically, loyal,willing to do anything to save her friends and loved ones (including sacrifice of life).  
**Weaknesses:** Willing to compromise to save someone (mostly Sailor Uranus).

**Scout Name:** Sailor Pluto  
**Real/Human Name:** Setsuna Meio

**DOB:** 10.29  
**Blood Type:** A

Defiantly the oldest of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Pluto adds her strength to the Scouts team with the control of time. Her infamous 'Death Scream' can lay waste to multiple enemies. She first arrives to watch over Chibi-Usa and make sure that she remains safe. As the same time, she has been given the task of guarding the Gate of Time and to correct any errors in the time-stream. With her control over time, it is uncertain as to her actual age and birth date. Even with this huge responsibility, Setsuna still wants to become a fashion designer.

**Strengths:** Very strong - both mentally and physically,loyal, able to make plans during battle,willing to do anything to save her friends and loved ones (including sacrifice of life), has a very large knowledge of battles.  
**Weaknesses:** Willing to compromise to save someone, Rini (also smaller Small Lady).

Allys. 

Due to the vast amounts of enemies that the Sailor Scouts have accumulated over the past few years, they have gathered the help of several individuals to help them with thier battles.

**Ally:**Tuxedo Mask  
**Real/Human Name:** Mamoru Chiba/Darien

**DOB:** UNKNOWN  
**Blood Type:** UNKNOWN

The truth Prince of Earth. During the reign of the Silver Millennium Kingdom, Prince Endymion spent time courting the beautiful Princess Serenity. When the Kingdom fell, Prince Endymion was reborn as Mamoru, Usagi's boyfriend. However, when usagi transforms into Sailor Moon, Mamoru's hidden talents appear once again. He transforms into Tuxedo Mask, the handsome, rose throwing hero. Mamoru likes spending his time reading and wants to become a scientist someday.

**Strengths:** Loyal, willing to do anything to savehis friends and loved ones(including sacrifice of life).  
**Weaknesses:** Willing to compromise to save someone (mostly Sailor Moon), head strong, since he was in a car crash when he was younger he will do anything for information about his past.

**Ally:**Luna &Artemis

**DOB:** UNKNOWN  
**Blood Type:** UNKNOWN

They are the guardians of the Silver Millennium kingdom. As advisors to the court, they were sent into the future and to Earth to find and protect the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity. It took some time before the two were finally reunited and brought together the five Sailor Scouts to help protect the Moon Princess. Artemis found Minako in England thereby creating sailor V. Luna found the rest of the Sailor Scouts, including Sailor Moon, who also happened to be the Moon Princess.

**Strengths: **UNKNOWN.  
**Weaknesses:** UNKNOWN.

We wonder what is the point in having all of this information? Well if Queen Beryl had not defeated the sailor brats back in old Earth over 50 years then we would not be here today."

"Very imformative Avrie, but why didn't it happened here?" The sinister being, alias Queen Beryl bellowed throwing the paper through the interdimensional transporter and sighed.**

* * *

AN: **

SerenBunny: You guys like?  
**Kitten: **Leave a review please!  
**SerenBunny:** Also I am thinking about making this into a chaptered story, total AU, what do you guys think?

AN: 


End file.
